


If I could see you again

by No_221



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Songwriting, X-Men: Days of Future Past Spoilers
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_221/pseuds/No_221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>리퀘 받았어요. 엑데퓨 이후 묘~ 한 분위기의 로건과 스콧</p>
<p>motivation by YIRUMA (이루마) - If I could see you again (http://youtu.be/mikudzy6Ddo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I could see you again

"……잘 돌아왔네, 로건. 난 1973년에 자네와 한 약속을 겨우 지킬 수 있게 되었군."

 

찰스 자비에의 알 수 없는 말을 뒤로 하고 로건은 방에 들어와 가만히 이마를 짚었다. 통째로 50년을 도려낸 듯했다. 자신이 역사를 가르친다니, 50년의 역사가 통째로 도려내졌는데 무슨 소린지 도통 로건은 이해할 수 없었다. 자신이 더 배워야 할 것만 같다. 로건은 일단 보이는 아무 역사책이나 집었다. '초등 교육을 받는 뮤턴트를 위한 역사'. 로건은 황급히 70년대 파트를 펴서 책장을 넘겼다. _1973년, 베트남 전쟁이 끝나면서 군수 기업인 트라스크 인더스트리는 뮤턴트를 제거하기 위해 센티넬을 개발하였다. 그러나 '매그니토' 에릭 랜셔, '미스틱' 레이븐 다크홀름, '프로페서 X' 찰스 자비에, '비스트' 행크 맥코이, 그리고 이름 없는 한 뮤턴트의 활약 덕분에 센티넬 프로그램은 파기되었고 트라스크 인더스트리의 CEO 볼리바 트라스크는 국가기밀누설죄로 현재까지 징역형을 지내고 있다._ 분명 **'이름 없는 한 뮤턴트'** 는 자신을 지칭하는 말일 것이다. 그리고 로건은 바로 옆의 '중학교 역사'를 꺼내 70년대 부분을 펴 보았다. _1973년 1월, 뮤턴트들은 군수기업 트라스크 인더스트리의 실험에 쓰이다가 베트남 전쟁이 종전되면서 '미스틱' 레이븐 다크홀름에 의해 대부분 구조되었다. CEO 볼리바 트라스크는 뮤턴트들을 없애기 위해 대(對) 뮤턴트용 비밀 병기 로봇 센티넬을 개발했으나, '매그니토' 에릭 랜셔가 센티넬의 안에 철심을 박아 넣어 조종하여 계획을 완전히 망가뜨리고, 볼리바 트라스크는 국가기밀 누설, 반역의 혐의를 받아 종신형을 선고받았다._ 로건은 책장 옆에 '고등학교 근현대사'를 꺼내 보았다. 조금 더 자세하게 나오지 않을까 싶어 로건은 책을 펼쳤다.

 

"……로건? 뭘 그렇게 황급하게 뒤져?"

"어, 아니……. 아무것도."

"근현대사 책이잖아? 이건 왜?"

"아니라니까. 그나저나……, 놀랍군. 다시 보게 돼서."

"무슨 뚱딴지 같은 소리야?"

 

스콧은 여전히 고개를 기웃거리며 알 수 없다는 표정으로 로건을 바라보았다. 로건은 스콧을 신경쓰지 않고 여전히 교과서를 읽어 내려갔다. _1973년 1월 24~26일, 뮤턴트들과 그를 포함한 전 세계인들의 운명이 사흘 사이에 뒤바뀌었다. '매그니토' 에릭 랜셔는 '퀵실버' 피터 막시모프, '비스트' 행크 맥코이, '프로페서 X' 찰스 자비에, 그리고 이름 없는 한 뮤턴트의 도움을 받아 영원히 나오지 못할 펜타곤에서 어렵사리 탈출하였다. 에릭 랜셔의 탈출 동기에 대해서는 다양한 설이 있는데, '센티넬 프로젝트'를 막기 위해 케네디 대통령을 죽인 혐의를 받는 그를 탈출시켰다는 설이 가장 유력하다. 익일인 1월 25일, 찰스 자비에 일행은 '미스틱' 레이븐 다크홀름이 트라스크 인더스트리의 CEO 볼리바 트라스크를 죽이는 것을 저지하기 위해, 또한 센티넬에 그녀의 DNA가 들어가는 것을 막기 위해 파리 평화 협정에 참석했다. 그날은 찰스 자비에를 제외한 뮤턴트들의 정체가 대부분 밝혀졌고 더 이상 그들은 도망칠 곳이 없다고 믿어 왔다. 다음날인 1월 26일, 공식적으로 센티넬이 백악관 앞에서 공개되는 날이었다. 그 날 새벽 에릭 랜셔는 먼저 움직여 자신이 센티넬을 수월하게 조종할 수 있도록 센티넬의 몸에 철심을 박아 넣었고, 약 4km 떨어진 로버트 케네디 스타디움을 들어올린 후 백악관까지 가지고 왔다. 끝내 미스틱은 볼리바 트라스크를 죽이지 않았고, 센티넬 프로젝트는 볼리바 트라스크가 국가기밀 누설, 반역의 혐의를 받아 종신형을 선고받은 후 완전 파기되었다._ 로건은 삽화까지 들어 있는 교과서를 쉼없이 다 읽었다. 여전히 자신이 기억하는 과거와는 너무나도 달랐다. 분명히 17년 전에 진과 스콧이 눈앞에서 죽었고─심지어 진은 자신이 죽였다─, 모든 것이 끝난 줄로만 알았다.

 

"……이상해. 분명히 이상해."

 

로건은 책을 덮고 맥주 한 잔을 들이켰다. 여전히 모르겠다. 자신의 머릿속에서 무슨 일이 일어나고 있는지 전혀 알 수가 없었다. 로건은 밖에 나가 있는 스콧을 불러세웠다. 스콧은 눈을 꼭 감은 채 안경을 닦고 있는 중이었다. 스콧은 다시 안경을 쓰고 로건을 향해 돌아보았다. 로건은 어딘가 얼떨떨한 표정으로 스콧에게 말을 걸었다.

 

"……저, 그러니까. 스콧. 73년 이후에 무슨 일이 일어난 거지?"

"역사선생이 그걸 몰라?"

"모르는 게 아니라, 제대로 기억나는 게 하나도 없어. 뭔가 잘못된 느낌인걸?"

 

스콧은 이상하다는 눈치로 한 번 로건을 바라보았다. 이상해, 정말. 아무것도 제대로 된 게 없는 것 같아. 심지어 지금 내 눈 앞에 서 있는 너마저도 거짓 같다고, 스콧. 로건은 스콧의 뺨을 한 번 쓰다듬어 보았다. 왜……, 거짓 같을까. 전혀 알 수가 없다. 스콧은 뭔가 이상한 기분이 들어 로건의 시선을 외면했다. 젠장, 이게 뭐야. 완전히 망했어.

 

"……로건."

"왜?"

"어……, 나도 잘 모르겠다. 그냥 우린 그 시간대로 살아 온 거잖아. 그렇지?"

"그럴 거야. 뭐 그렇겠지."

 

잘 쉬어, 로건. 나중에 다시 얘기하자. 스콧은 피식 웃으며 방 문을 닫고 나갔다. 여전히 잘 모르겠다. 로건은 문이 닫히자 작게 무언가를 중얼거렸다.

 

"……스콧, 너를 다시 볼 수 있게 된다면 참 할 말이 많았는데 말이야. 보고 나니 할 말이 없네. 왜일까."


End file.
